


Life is confusing

by Wolf_of_WorldWar



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_WorldWar/pseuds/Wolf_of_WorldWar
Summary: “Alright, well i’ll see you then Satsuki” Nonon quickly said before she turned and walked out of the coffee shop to her car. Once in her car, Nonon laid her head against her steering wheel and let out a shaky breath. “This is not going to be easy, but… if she's happy, that should be enough…. Right?” But if that was true, Why did Nonon feel like such crap.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic i've ever posted, i look forward to your comments. I hope you enjoy reading this. More notes at the bottom.

“Are you okay Nonon?” Nonon looked up to the person who asked the question, Satsuki Kiryuin, ex-student class president of Honnouji Academy and current CEO of REVOCS, also Nonon’s closest friend. They were sitting across from one another at a coffee shop like they did every friday of the week. It was a good way for them to catch up about things that happened throughout the week. It became a routine very quickly, Nonon would always arrive ten minutes before Satsuki and would order their drinks. Nonon would always get a caramel macchiato, and Satsuki would get a green tea. It wasn’t anything like Soroi’s tea that Satsuki had grown used to over the years, but it worked for the two women’s little get-togethers. Knowing that it had been a few seconds since the question was asked and that if she didn’t answer it would only prompt more questions, so Nonon quickly thought of a response. “Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about things” It was only partially a lie, Nonon was thinking, but not about any things, she was too busy thinking about the woman sitting across from her to be thinking about anything else. It had been so long since she made the promise to always hold Satsuki’s hand (Nonon had kept that promise to the best of her ability, but there were plenty of times when she couldn’t), but her promise as childhood friends had developed into something deeper as they got older, or it did for Nonon at least, she couldn’t quite put a word on her feeling for her closest friend, but it certainly felt like what she had heard love felt like. 

“I’m having a hard time believing that Nonon, you clearly had a troubled look on your face, and it started almost immediately after I told you I was going to try and enter the dating world” The statement cut straight through Nonon’s thoughts and brought her back into the real world. Satsuki knew her too well, normally this fact would bring a smile to Nonon’s face, but not now because right now it made it harder for her to keep certain emotions from being noticed. “I guess I just didn't expect to be included in such a… personal part of your life, at least, not until it had gotten a little serious between you and whoever you decided to date” Nonon explained with a small sigh at the end. She didn’t want to think about Satsuki with anyone. It hurt too much. 

“Well, I'm telling you because….. I have a date tonight, and I admittedly need your help picking out an outfit, I don’t know much about how to dress ‘casual’ as I've been told to dress” Satsuki explained with some hesitation. Which was a little weird but not all that surprising to Nonon. Satsuki was always having trouble admitting she needed help with anything. Nonon was, however at a loss for words, It was going to be hard enough keeping her emotions in check whenever Satsuki would bring up her dating experiences from now on. But now she was being asked to help her closest friend, the target of her affections, with picking the right outfit for a date with someone else. What was she going to do though, tell Satsuki no, to try and come up with a lame excuse and just leave, no, she couldn’t, Nonon may not like the fact that Satsuki was going to date someone other than her, but it wouldn’t be right for her to abandon her friend for something as silly as jealousy. So Nonon donned a smile and looked Satsuki in the eyes with as much happiness she could muster “Of course Satsuki, anything for you, what time should I drop by?” The question was said with hopefully enough enthusiasm to show she was willing to help but not too much so that it was obvious she was faking. Satsuki studied Nonon’s face for a few seconds before looking down at her cup. “Well around three would be great, I don’t know how long it will take us to get me ready, and the date is at seven, is that a good time?” Satsuki actually had a hint of nervousness in her voice, it wouldn’t have been noticed by anyone other than those who knew Satsuki very well, but it was there, Nonon decided against asking why Satsuki was nervous at the moment, thinking it was probably just Satsuki still having trouble asking for help. 

“Of course Satsuki, I might be a little early, or a little late, depends on traffic really” Nonon stood up and grabbed her cup “Well if that's all you’ll be needing Satsuki, I need to head home and take a shower, today was stressful, as i’ve told you already, and the hot water should help relieve some tension, plus if i’m going to be helping you to dress casual, I need to show you an example” The statement was true, so it flowed out of Nonon’s lips easily, but she also needed to get out of the coffee shop before her mental damn broke and she couldn’t hold her emotions in anymore. “No, and don’t worry too much about being punctual, A few minutes won’t make too much of a difference when I've planned us four hours to get me ready,” Satsuki explained with a wave of her hand. “Alright, well i’ll see you then Satsuki” Nonon quickly said before she turned and walked out of the coffee shop to her car. Once in her car, Nonon laid her head against her steering wheel and let out a shaky breath. “This is not going to be easy, but… if she's happy, that should be enough…. Right?” But if that was true, Why did Nonon feel like such crap.


	2. I'm Fine (no, i'm not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't meant to be posted so soon after the first one but I got hit with a wave of inspiration and I hope you enjoy this one.

The drive home was a blur, Nonon was trying to think of a way she was going to get through four hours of helping Satuski get ready for her date with…  _ Huh, never got the person's name from Satsuki.  _ Whoever it was, Nonon sure hoped they understood how lucky they were to date her Satsuki.  _ She’s not yours Nonon, she’s not anyones, she’s her own person, maybe that’s why you don’t get to date her, cause you think you own her.  _ “No, I don’t think that… I’m just angry.”

Nonon realized what she was doing and hit her head with the palm of her hand. “Great, arguing with the voices in my head, this whole thing is driving me crazy.” Nonon unlocked her door and walked into her apartment. “I just have to get through this one time, and she shouldn’t need me to do it again” Nonon knew the odds of her statement being true were not good, as Satsuki’s closest friend, she was the one who was most likely to be asked for help. 

Nonon looked at the clock and saw it read about noon, which means she had about three hours before she was expected to be at Satsuki’s apartment. “Well, first, I better pick out an outfit to serve as an example for casual date attire.” Nonon walked to her bedroom and then to her closet. It’s a good thing she had some time on her hands, cause she had a lot of clothes to go through. 

* * *

Nonon decided on a blank red shirt, one of her favorite pink short jackets, and a knee height black skirt with matching leggings. Looking up at the clock, she was surprised that it had taken her almost an entire hour to pick the outfit out.  _ Oh my, that took longer than I had hoped, oh well, I want to look good for Satsuki _ . Nonon’s cheeks became a slight red at that thought.  _ No, this isn’t for me, this is for Satsuki, so she knows what to wear… doesn’t hurt if she likes it though.  _

Nonon’s thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID Nonon rolled her eyes and answered. “What are you calling me for, transfer student.” Nonon could hear a slight sigh almost immediately after her question. 

“If you must know pint sized, I’m calling to make sure my sis has a good time tonight.” Ryuko’s voice carried a hint of warning in it’s tone. “What the hell do you mean, wait, did Satsuki tell you i’m helping her pick out her outfit for her date tonight? You wouldn't happen to know the name of this mystery person would you?” Nonon’s curiosity for the identity of the person was only matched by her confusion.  _ Why would Matoi be calling me to make sure her sister had a good time? It's not like I'm the one-  _ Nonon’s thoughts were interrupted before she could finish that thought. “What do you mean myst…… oh, ooooooh, okay, that makes more sense now” 

If Nonon wasn’t confused by the previous question, that last statement sure did the job. “What are you on about over there? What makes sense?” Ryuko’s voice changed immediately. “Oh, um… don’t worry about that, and yeah, yeah Satsuki told me, I was just calling to make sure you don’t make her dress like a clown for her first date, and no I don’t know her name” 

The change in tone made it hard for Nonon to believe Ryuko, first she was all serious with a minor warning in her voice. Now she was cracking jokes and acting like she didn’t know anything. But of course, this was all thrown from the forefront of her mind by the admission that Satsuki’s date was a woman. “S-She?, So you do know something about Satsuki’s date.” Ryuko let out a groan, clearly she was hoping Nonon didn’t catch that part. 

“Well…. um..., yeah I know a little but um…..” Ryuko paused for a few seconds and then her voice popped back up. “Satsuki made me promise not to tell anyone.” Ryuko then spoke so fast Nonon almost didn’t understand her. “Look I’ve already said too much, I'm gonna hang up before I spill any more info, just make sure she’s dressed properly, Nonon.” the dial tone followed immediately after Ryuko stopped talking. 

_ What the hell was that all about.  _ First Ryuko is acting like an overprotective sibling. Then she almost seemed confused. Then the turn to she’s all joking and acting dumb. Finally she hangs up without so much as a snooty remark. Nonon and Ryuko weren’t the closest of friends, but Nonon liked to think she had a pretty good understanding of how Ryuko acted towards her. 

Nonon rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “I don’t have the patience to deal with her nonsense” Looking at the clock, she noticed that the phone call had apparently taken half an hour. “I need to hurry if i’m going to get there on time” Nonon laid the clothes she had chosen on the bed in the order she wanted to put them on and walked into the bathroom for her shower. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Stepping out of the shower Nonon felt more tense than before she stepped in. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried off and sighed. “You just have to go over there and give her some advice, look at a few of her choices in clothes, and pick one that would best work for a casual date, simple.”  _ If only you believed that, then maybe it would be.  _ Nonon groaned and walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. 

Nonon looked at the clock, her shower had taken her 45 minutes, fast for her. Normally she’d take at least twice that long. The quick shower left 45 minutes to get ready and to get to Satsuki’s apartment. She’d definitely be a little late, but Satsuki did say not to worry about being punctual. 

_ Satsuki, the perfect woman.  _ For the first time today Nonon found herself agreeing with the little voice in her head. Satsuki was the perfect woman. Satsuki had perfect looks that sent Nonon’s heart pounding when they hung out. Satsuki had the perfect personality that made Nonon never want to leave her side. Satsuki had the perfect control over her emotions, so good that Nonon had only ever seen her crack twice, 

The first time was shortly after Satsuki had hit puberty, when her mother Ragyo had begun her… Purification rituals…. as Ragyo had called them. The second time was a year after graduation, Satsuki had been working practically day and night to try and keep REVOCS from being shut down. In the end it worked, REVOCS redeemed itself and the company was once again the world's largest clothes company, but the work had worn down on Satsuki so much that she eventually snapped. Nonon remembered the day vividly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You’ve reached Nonon Jakuzure’s answering machine, if you’re hearing this then I couldn’t get to the phone right away and i’ll call you back at the earliest possible time, leave your name, number, and message at the beep.” This was followed by a long high pitched beep. Nonon was close to her Apartment phone but was eating some food and didn’t feel like answering the phone at the time. “Hey… Nonon, it’s Satsuki, I really need to talk to someone, and you were the first person to come to mind-” The shaky, horse voice that rung through the machines speaker was enough for Nonon to practically throw her food onto her coffee table and run to the phone. 

“Hey Satsuki, are you okay? You sound like you’ve been… crying.” Nonon’s voice was filled with concern. “Can I come over… I don’t want to go to my apartment right now.” Nonon was shocked by the request but knew she couldn’t refuse, not with how Satsuki sounded just over the phone. “Of course you can come over, should I put some tea on?” Nonon hoped the offer of tea would bring some life back to the voice of the woman she cared so much for. “That would be nice actually” Nonon sighed in relief. “Okay, It should be about ready when you get here Satsuki, a-are you okay?” Nonon doubted she’d get an answer. Satsuki didn’t even acknowledge the question the first time. 

“N-no, i’m not” 

Nonon practically dropped the phone in shock. Satsuki sounded so weak. Nonon knew something was really wrong. “Okay, don’t you worry. I’m here for you Satsuki. As soon as you get here you can let it all out” Nonon tried her hardest to sound strong for Satsuki. There was only silence on the other end of the line for two full minutes. “Okay” Satsuki hung up the phone after that. 

Nonon didn’t even hesitate to walk to the kitchen and start working on the tea. When Satsuki arrived the tea just needed to be put in a cup. Nonon opened the door after just one knock and walked Satsuki to the couch and sat her down and walked away to get the tea ready. Nonon gave the tea to Satsuki in a teacup that looked a lot like the ones used back at the academy. 

Satsuki took a few sips of the tea in silence before she set the cup onto the wooden coffee table and turned to Nonon. “Nonon... “ That was all that left Satsuki’s lips before Nonon pulled her into a tight hug. “Let it out, don’t worry about looking weak, you could never look weak in my eyes Satsuki” Nonon gently rubbed Sasuki’s back as she spoke. 

Three seconds, that’s all it took for Satsuki to let out all the emotions she’d clearly been holding deep down. Ten minutes, that’s how long it took for Satsuki’s tear ducts to completely dry out. Thirty minutes, that’s how long after Satsuki’s tears had run out that she continued to cry. Two hours, that’s how long Nonon and Satsuki stayed like that in silence. 

After that, Satsuki delved into all the things, both big and little, that had built up since graduation that caused her breakdown. Nonon stayed silent throughout the whole thing unless she was asked a question or she needed to reassure Satsuki that she didn’t mind listening. The thought ran through Nonon’s head more than once that it was a perfect opportunity to admit her feelings to Satsuki. 

She didn’t though, at the time she couldn’t have known if Satsuki even swung that way. More importantly, Nonon felt that admitting her feelings then would have been taking advantage of Satsuki’s vulnerability. So she kept them to herself and just comforted Satsuki until she felt good enough to go home. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Nonon smiled at the memory and looked up and saw that while she had been reminiscing, she had gotten fully dressed and even had her hair the way she liked. Only thing she still needed to do was put her makeup on. Looking at the clock she was surprised to see that she had only taken ten minutes. So she got to work putting on some light makeup. Which only took her three minutes. 

Nonon grabbed her phone, put it in her purse, and walked towards her front door. She grabbed her keys on her way out and locked her apartment up. Nonon was nervous but not as much as she had been when she got out of the shower. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why her nerves had calmed down, but Nonon was grateful for it as the elevator doors closed and she began descending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well like the first one, feel free to tell me if i did anything wrong or if I got any information wrong. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter, I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I love this fandom, and I hope it never dies.


	3. Maybe i'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a little longer than usual, even if it only took me an extra day. I wanted to make sure that I got a few important details correct.

Nonon knocked on Satsuki’s door and heard her call Nonon in. “Sorry I’m late.” Nonon looked at the clock by the door to see that it read three fifteen. “I already told you back at the coffee shop that it would be fine” 

Satsuki and Nonon shared a small hug and Satsuki looked at Nonon’s outfit. “You look good.” Nonon tried to keep her blush hidden but the slight pink came out regardless. “Why thank you, I’m glad you like it, tells me I made the right choice.” Satsuki looked Into Nonon’s eyes for a second before turning away to walk into the kitchen. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Nonon thought for a few moments. “I’ll take tea if you’re making it.” Satsuki made a noise to acknowledge that she’d heard Nonon came out shortly with two cups. “I had some going just in case.” Nonon smiled as she took the cup from Satsuki. “Always one to think three steps ahead aren’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question but it had gotten the intended smile from Satsuki regardless. “I’m glad you think so Nonon.”

“I don’t just think so Satsuki, I know so.” Nonon smiled as she took a sip from her cup. “Thank you, so… onto the reason you're here” Satsuki’s features changed from happy and confident to worried and nervous in an instant. Nonon set her cup down. “Shall we head to your room, I’ll need to go through your wardrobe if i’m to know what i’m dealing with.” 

Satsuki simply nodded and set her cup down next to Nonon’s. They both stood up and walked to Satsuki’s room. Nonon opened Satsuki’s closet and her eyes nearly burst from their sockets. “This closed it almost half the size of your room!!” Satsuki was clearly trying to contain her amusement but failed as she let out a chuckle. “I do have a lot of clothes Nonon, they had to go somewhere” Nonon was still in disbelief but shook her head and walked into the large closet. 

“What kind of date are you having? If I may ask” Nonon heard Satsuki say something, but it was too quiet for her to understand. “What? I didn’t hear you” Satsuki let out a slight groan. “I’m going to be cooking, my date is coming here” Nonon blinked a few times in surprise. “Wow, must be quite the woman if you’re going to cook for her.” 

Satsuki let out a noise of surprise. “How did you know my date was a woman, I don’t remember telling you this.” Nonon facepalmed when she realized what she let slip. “Ryuko called me and accidentally told me.” Nonon was about to ask if Satsuki had told her sister about her date when Satsuki let out a quite angry noise which ended abruptly. 

“W-what else did my sister tell you about my date tonight.” Nonon was a little surprised by how nervous Satsuki’s voice had gotten. “Nothing, once I started asking about it, she made an excuse about not wanting to spill anything else and hung up.” Nonon kept looking through the clothes but she was confused by the way Satsuki’s tone changed from calm, to angry, to extremely nervous. 

“So, if you don’t mind telling me, what is this woman like?” Nonon didn’t know what kind of answer she was hoping for but she felt that she needed to know what kind of person had gotten a date with Satsuki. “Well, she’s beautiful, the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Nonon nearly laughed at that  _ Someone more beautiful than Satsuki. Impossible. _

Nonon wiped the water from her eyes before they could become tears and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She had blocked out most of what Satsuki had been saying. She didn’t want to, since she had been the one to ask the question but she just couldn’t listen anymore. Hearing Satsuki describe this woman with a slightly dreamy tone in her voice was heartbreaking. 

When Nonon realized Satsuki had finished she knew she had to say something. “She sure sounds like quite the woman.” There was a slight pause and Nonon got nervous that she was asked a question when Satsuki had stopped talking instead of it just being the end of Satsuki’s description of her date. Nonon breathed a slight sigh of relief when Sastuki finally spoke. “She Sure is.” 

Nonon finally walked out of the closet with a few combinations of clothing and laid them onto Satsuki’s bed thirty minutes later. “Alright, pick the one you like the best, try in on, and i’ll tell you if it looks good on you. Satsuki nodded and grabbed the first choice and walked into her closet, closing the door behind her. Nonon laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

_ I didn’t think this was actually going to be this difficult. I guess I can only blame myself for that. I’m the one who asked about the woman, Satsuki was just answering the question. The way Satsuki described that woman though, how could I ever even hope to have had a chance.  _ Nonon was only saved from her thoughts by Satsuki walking out of her closet. 

Satsuki walked out in a white T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Nonon was speechless for a second. Eventually Satsuki got a little worried. “How do I look, Nonon? I know I changed the jeans to skinny jeans but I thought they went better with the shirt.” Nonon nodded and finally found her voice. “No, you made a good call, you look… outstanding Satsuki.” Nonon tried to keep her voice sounding admirative. 

“Thank you Nonon.” Satsuki was smiling which made Nonon feel a lot better. “No problem Satsuki. You just need to hope your date likes it” The face that Satsuki made seemed to be a mix of joy, fear, and hopefulness rolled into one. “Oh, i’m sure she will.” Nonon couldn’t quite tell what tone Satsuki’s voice had with that last statement. It sounded dreamy, and yet mischievous. 

“Well, I’m sure you can figure out what shoes to wear with that outfit. I’d stay to help you cook but I'm sure you’d want this woman to survive your date” Satsuki couldn't help but chuckle at Nonon’s joke. “You aren’t that bad of a cook Nonon but I want to cook for her myself.” Nonon nodded but rolled her eyes. “If you say so Satsuki but I know it is.” Satsuki just smiled. 

Anyway, I’ll let you get to it, text me if you need any last minute help with anything.” Nonon started collecting her things. “I’ll keep that in mind Nonon. Though I hope I won’t need to.” Satsuki seemed to have not intended to say the second part at first but Nonon just shrugged it off. 

Nonon and Satsuki walked to the front door together. “I really hope your date goes well Satsuki. You deserve to have that kind of happiness in your life.” Nonon was a little surprised by how honest those first words were as she spoke them. “I do to Nonon, I really do, and thank you, I’m sure you’ll find someone special for you too.” 

Nonon smiled and blushed a little as she walked out of Satsuki’s apartment. Then Nonon could have sworn she heard Satsuki add “Maybe sooner than you think” to the end of her statement, but she couldn’t be sure. Nor could she ask because the door closed behind her. Nonon sighed but walked to the elevators. 

Then a little voice popped into her mind.  **_Now is your last chance to turn around, knock on Satsuki’s door, and tell her how you feel before she’s lost to you forever._ ** Nonon physically froze in the middle of the hallway and looked back to Satsuki’s door. Then she jerked her head back forwards and started walking towards the elevator again. 

_ No, she deserves to be happy, this woman clearly makes her happy, she wouldn’t have spoken about her like that if she didn’t.  _ Satisfied that her resolve was strong, Nonon reached for the elevator and pressed the down button.  **_You could make her happy. She’s only turning to this woman because she doesn’t know you have feelings for her._ ** Nonon’s eyes teared up as the elevator door opened.  _ That’s not fair to Satsuki, going back and telling her how I feel could throw her into a state of confusion and pain. I won’t do that to her.  _

Her resolve steeled, Nonon stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. As the doors closed though, her hand involuntarily jumped out and stopped them.  **_Or it could send both of you into a state of happiness for the rest of your lives._ ** Knowing that her resolve was cracking, Nonon looked at Satsuki’s door again.

_ No, I can’t take that risk. I’d rather let my heart shatter into a million pieces everytime I see her with the other woman than hurt Satsuki for even one second.  _ Nonon’s hand dropped back down to her side and the doors began closing again. When they closed, Nonon couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. 

Nonon knew her eyes were puffy by the time she got to the ground floor. She wiped her eyes and held the sobs back as she walked out of the building and across the street to the parking garage she’d parked her car in. Only when she had gotten back into her car, did she let everything go again and just sat there and sobbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the other two, tell me what you thought about this one. I love the input I've gotten so far. I thank you for your support and advice. 
> 
> Little tidbit, i don't know woman fashion, so i hope I've done alright so far. 
> 
> For those thinking that the ending doesn't make sense for this chapter. I think it does. I don't know about the whole involuntary hand grabbing the door, but I think you really would be at war with yourself mentally like this. If you disagree, feel free to say so civilly in the comments. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. I need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to seem a little short, and I apologize for that. I got the chapter the way I wanted it to go and the flow ended a little shorter than the previous two.

Nonon had no clue how she got home. But the next thing she remembered was laying on her bed and hugging a pillow to her chest.  _ Why does this hurt so much? I should be happy for her.  _ Nonon reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a small package of tissues out of the second drawer. She ripped it open and blew her nose hard. 

Nonon eventually cried herself to sleep. She wasn’t sure how long she slept, for she didn’t know when she fell asleep. But she awoke to her phone ringing beside her stomach. Grabbing it she looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Houka Inumuta. “Hello, what do you want, dog.”

“Well someone’s in a particularly bad mood. Are your fangs so full of venom you feel the need to snap at anything in range” Nonon just rolled her eyes. “Nice rebound mutt, how long have you been waiting to use that one.” She heard a slight chuckle on the other end. “Actually, I’ve had that one prepared for a while now.” That actually brought a slight laugh out of Nonon. 

“Now, what has caused your snappy mood Nonon?” Nonon was a little surprised to hear concern in Inumuta’s voice. “Why do you care? You wanting to collect some data on me when I’m emotional” Nonon couldn’t control the venom in her voice. “Actually, as surprising as it may sound, I care about more than just data Nonon. I do value our friendship as well as my other friendships” 

Nonon sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, I’m just… going through some personal things right now.” The pause on the other side of the line was only interrupted by a faint slap like noise. Telling Nonon that Inumuta had just closed his computer. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

Once again Nonon was surprised, The computer nerd had just given her his complete attention and was trying to figure out what was bothering her. Normally Nonon wouldn’t have even thought about diverging into her personal issues with Inumuta. But her fragile emotional state cracked easily at the simple show of concern from her friend. 

“Satsuki’s got a date tonight, and I want to be happy for her…. But l can’t… It hurts too much” Nonon knew she wasn’t making a lot of sense. Especially since Inumuta didn’t know about her feelings towards Satsuki. 

“That makes sense, you’ve been infatuated with her for who knows how long.” Okay, she thought he didn’t know about her feelings. “How did you know I had feelings for her?!” Inumuta’s tone of voice made it sound like it was obvious. “Well even during our time at the academy I noticed you following Lady Satsuki with your eyes for longer than was deemed normal.” Nonon rolled her eyes. “You mean you caught me staring a lot” Inumuta scoffed at how his explanation was simplified. 

“Yes, I did indeed catch you staring at Lady Satsuki, as well as her posterior more than once” Nonon’s cheeks burned at the blatant statement. “Well…. Um….” there was no response that Nonon could come up with to the statement. 

“Anyway. So Lady Satsuki has a date, have you told her how you feel?” While Nonon was still a little flustered, she rolled her eyes at how Inumuta asked his question like it wasn’t the hardest thing in the world for her to admit her feelings. “Well, no, I haven’t.” Inumuta seemed a little surprised. “Why not?” Nonon sighed. 

“There wasn’t ever a good time to tell her.” inumuta made a confused noise. “What do you mean?” Nonon thought for a second. “Well, I don’t know how else to say it, any chance I had to tell her. They never felt right, or I felt like I would be taking advantage of the situation.” Nonon wiped away some tears beginning to form before they could fall. 

“Oh, I see.” There was a long pause. “Well, as I see it, you only really have two options. You can go over to her apartment before her date, tell her how you feel, and hope for the best. Or you can let her date happen, and deal with the outcome, whether it be Satsuki still being single, or her being with this woman, and you’ve lost her forever.” 

Nonon already knew this. “I already knew that, that’s why I'm hurting so much, because I don’t know what to do!” Nonon didn’t really mean to yell into her phone, but it happened anyway. Inumuta seemed to not have been phased by the outburst though. “Then you need to ask yourself if you’re really willing to give her up, along with your happiness.”

Nonon didn’t hesitate. “Satsuki deserves to be happy, me telling her how I feel could ruin that.” Inumuta responded rather quickly. “But don’t you also deserve happiness.” Nonon didn’t get to respond before he continued. “More importantly, shouldn’t it be up to Satsuki to decide who makes her happy.” 

Nonon was shocked. She hadn’t looked at it like that.  _ How selfish have I been… acting like I know what will make her happy. The only person who knows what makes Satsuki happy, is Satsuki herself.  _ “I hadn’t thought about it like that..” Nonon’s eyes shot up to the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was six thirteen. 

“Look, I have to go, thanks for helping me, I owe you one” Nonon didn’t wait for a response before she hung up the phone and all but jumped off her bed. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes. While they were not as puffy as they had been before she fell asleep, they were still enough so that it was obvious that she'd been crying hard earlier. 

  
She thought for the briefest of moments about putting makeup on.  _ There’s no time, I need to get to Satsuki’s before seven.  _ With that out of the way, Nonon ran out of her room and only barely remembered to grab her keys and lock her apartment before she left. This time a small amount of hope filled her chest as the elevator doors closed and started descending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> I know this was shorter than usual. But I completely plan on making the last chapter the longest one yet. 
> 
> If you're excited for that, tell me in the comments.


	5. Everything is going to be okay

Nonon turned the key and started the car. Pulling out of her parking spot she knew it would take her about fifteen minutes to get there if traffic was light. She turned onto the road and sighed in relief to see that the road, while full of cars, seemed to be very active. Checking the clock she saw that it was six twenty three. 

_ Thank goodness, as long as traffic doesn’t pile up, I should get there in time.  _ Nonon wanted to go faster, but she knew that if she got caught speeding, she’d never make it in time. She felt her phone go off as she pulled up to a red light behind a few cars. Pulling it out she saw she got a text from Satsuki that was too long to display in the notification so Nonon double tapped it so it would go directly to the app. 

The light turned green as Nonon began reading it and she was surprised by what she read. [Hey Nonon, I need your help with some of the food, do you think you can get here.] Nonon started texting back as she crossed into the intersection. [Yeah, sure I’m actually on my way there, I wanted-.

That’s all Nonon had done before she heard lots of cars honking to her right, before she could fully look up she noticed her car’s interior getting brighter and brighter. Nonon felt herself jerk to her right feeling multiple small pricks of pain in her arm and shoulder. Then she felt herself smashing to the left into her door. Nonon felt the entire left side of her body hit and extreme pain in her left leg and arm before her head hit against her window, cracking it. 

Nonon felt something wet running down her right arm and down the left side of her head. She looked at her arm and saw shards of glass sticking out of her arm. She heard her door open and looked over. A man was bent over slightly looking at her with a phone against his face. 

“Alright it’s a woman… she’s conscious, but she’s bleeding from the.. left side of her head…. Alright” The man lowered the phone to his chest. “Lady, can you hear me” Nonon nodded. 

“Okay, i’m on the phone with 119 right now, they need to know if you have any injuries” Nonon looked confused but the pain from her leg and shoulder came rushing to the front of her mind. 

“My leg, and my arm hurt a lot” The man nodded and said that into his phone. “Which side mam?” “My left side, and I have glass in my right arm.” The man relayed the information into his phone again. He spoke for a while, answering some questions. Nonon was still confused about what happened. 

“H-hey, sir” The man looked at Nonon. “H-hold on, the lady is trying to ask me something.” he said into his phone and lowered it again. “Yes, is there anything else hurt?’ Nonon shook her head. “No, but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened. One second i’m driving, the next you’re asking me questions and I'm hurting.” Nonon could see the man look confused for a second before he nodded. 

“O-okay, i guess you’re still pretty dazed after that. Um… you were in a car crash, a truck T Boned you after it ran a red.” Nonon’s eyes widened and she looked around for her phone. “What’s wrong, what are you looking for.” Nonon looked at the man. “My phone, I need to call someone… let her know i won’t make it…” 

The man looked shocked but looked around for a few seconds and found Nonon’s phone by her feet and gave it to her right hand before returning to his own phone. Nonon was a little upset at the fact that her phone’s screen was cracked. She unlocked her screen, which took her a bit longer using only her right hand. Then she went to her phone app and tapped the name she wanted to call and held her phone up to her ear. 

Her phone call was answered on the second ring. “Hello Nonon, you could have just texted me if you were coming or not.” Nonon gulped and paused for a second. “Ummm… Satsuki, I won’t be able to make it, I um,,, I got in a car crash.” There was a slight pause. “WHAT?!, ok umm… what hospital are they taking you too?” 

Nonon was a little surprised by the extreme worry in Satsuki’s voice. “What, no, you have a date tonight, don’t spoil it cau-” Satsuki’s voice cut her off. “That can be rescheduled for another time, now you tell me what hospital, I'll meet you there.” Nonon was shocked but saw flashing lights appear behind her. “Um… I don’t know, the ambulance only just got here…” Nonon saw a couple of people rolling a stretcher towards her car. “Where are you, they should take you to the closest hospital.” 

Before Nonon could look for street signs. Two men and the stretcher were suddenly by her car. “Hello mam, looks like you’ve been in a nasty crash, I’m just going to ask you a few questions before we load you onto this stretcher, is that alright?” Nonon nodded. “Yeah I can, but first, can you tell me what hospital you’re taking me too, my friend wants to meet me there.” 

The paramedic nodded. “Of course but I bet your friend has more questions, why don’t you give your phone to my partner and he’ll fill her in while I ask you these questions.” Nonon nodded and told Satsuki this and handed the phone to the paramedic who passed the phone to his partner who started talking while he prepared the stretcher. 

“Okay, now first let's get your name? Mine’s Haruto Saito.” Haruto asked as he carefully undid Nonon’s seat belt, needing to cut her loose since it had gotten jammed in the crash. “It’s Nonon Jakuzure.” Haruto nodded. “Alright, now, we were told over the radio that you felt a lot of pain in your left leg and your left arm, is that correct?” Nonon nodded and the man started gently pressing along her leg. 

“Let me know when I get to the worst spot.” As he got to around the top of her leg, a little before the knee. Nonon winced hard and took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m going to do the same with your shoulder.” Nonon let out a breath and nodded again. This time the instant he touched the middle of her forearm she practically whimpered in an attempt to not scream in pain. 

“Sorry about that, alright, looks like both are broken. Are you feeling woozy at all, sleepy maybe?” Nonon took a second to recover before shaking her head. “Alright, last question, I saw your arm had glass in your arm. Does it feel like it’s cutting deep anywhere?” Nonon put her focus on her arm and while she felt pain, it didn’t feel like they had cut any deeper than through her skin. “No, but it kinda hurts” 

Haruto nodded and looked at his partner who handed the phone back and nodded his head to the car and said something Nonon didn’t understand. Haruto held the phone out to Nonon. “Your friend wants to talk to you before you hang the phone up.” Nonon nodded and put the phone up to her ear and let Satsuki know she was there. 

“Ok, well, they said that I won’t get to see you for a while, but I want you to know that I'm calling everyone else. Everyone should be at the hospital by the time they allow visitors.” Nonon smiled. “Okay, and i’m sorry you had to cancel your date tonight.” She heard Satsuki laugh. “My date wasn’t anything without you anyway, I’ll see you at the hospital.” Nonon didn’t have time to ask what Satsuki meant before she hung up. 

* * *

Nonon’s time in the hospital was active. First they removed the glass from her arm. Then after they wrapped her arm up, they took her to get a CAT scan to make sure there was no damage to her brain from when she hit it. Then she was taken to get an X-ray taken so they knew the extent of the damage to her leg and shoulder. They also needed to make sure there weren't any other broken bones that had gone unnoticed. 

Nonon was lucky, her leg was a closed fracture and would only need a cast. Her arm however, was a comminuted fracture and would need surgery. She was sitting in a hospital bed with her arm in a sling. She had to be careful not to move her leg around because it wasn’t in it’s cast yet. The doctors were gonna have the cast put on during the surgery for her arm. 

Nonon was watching the T.V in the corner when she saw the door open in the corner of her eye and she turned to look. Her Nurse walked in. “You have a few people who want to see you, is that okay?” Nonon nodded and the nurse stepped back out of the door and soon after the door opened fully and everyone stepped into the room. Satsuki was first in, followed by the monkey, the dog, and lastly the toad. 

Nonon noticed the lack of the the delinquent and the underachiever with the group. “Hey everyone, well, almost everyone, where are the other two?” Nonon looked to Ira since he had been dating Mako for three months now. She was surprised to hear Satsuki’s voice answer her question. “We didn’t think Mako’s high energy nature would be good to bring here since we were sure you might have broken something and Ryuko stayed behind to keep her company.” Nonon nodded and looked at her arm and leg. “Well you guessed correctly, broken arm and leg.”

“We were told we wouldn’t have long to visit, since you were going to have a surgery?” Uzu was the one to ask this question. “Yeah, my arm’s going to need surgery before they cast it, plus they’re going to cast my leg during the surgery.” Uzu nodded and smiled. “I call being first to sign your cast.” Nonon rolled her eyes. “So long as you don’t draw anything inappropriate on them.” She wasn’t surprised to see him chuckle. 

“What were all of the injuries you suffered during your car wreck, if I may ask Jakuzure?” Of course Ira was the one to ask her that one. “Ummm… If I remember correctly, I got a bunch of cuts from glass all over my upper right arm and my shoulder. I got a pretty decent cut on my head when I hit it on my window. They said I was lucky I didn’t have a concussion. A lot of bruises. My leg was a closed fracture. Finally, my arm was a comminuted fracture. Ira nodded and held out a small card. “From Mako” was all he said. 

Nonon read it and chuckled. “Tell her I said thanks big guy.” Ira just nodded. Inumuta walked over to her and handed her a small shopping bag. “What’s this?” Nonon asked as she reached into the bag. “It’s a phone charger, I’m not sure if you need it right now, but i’m sure you will after your surgery.” Nonon reached over to the small table by her bed and grabbed her phone. “Actually, If you wouldn’t mind, could you charge it while i’m in surgery?” Inumuta nodded and took it and the bag with the charger still in it from her hands. 

Nonon turned to look at Satsuki. She’d been silent beside being the first one into her room. Satsuki smiled at her. “How are you feeling?” Nonon shrugged. “I’m alright actually, a little shaken up still, I didn’t even know what had happened until someone told me.” Nonon laughed a little. “But other than that, i’m alright, I just want to get this whole thing dealt with so I can go home.” 

“Understandable, what did happen?” Satsuki’s voice and face held slight concern. “Well, the guy who told me what happened said that I got T-Boned by a truck that ran a red light.” Nonon had to take a deep breath to keep her anger down. Her plans had been ruined by this idiot. “Was he drunk or something.?” Satsuki’s voice held its own anger as well as curiosity. “I don’t know, I haven't heard anything else about it.” 

Satsuki looked at you and sighed. “At least you’re okay, that’s what matters, not some idiot.” Nonon just nodded. Satsuki looked at the other three. “I know you haven’t seen her that long, but I’d like to talk to Nonon… privately for a minute, so can you...” Satsuki didn’t even need to finish her sentence before the other three in unison said “Of course Lady Satsuki” and left the room. 

Satsuki laughed a little and looked back to Nonon. “I could have sworn i’ve told all of you you didn’t have to call me that years ago” Nonon laughed as well. “Some habits die hard I guess.” Satsuki nodded. “I guess so.” Satsuki’s face seemed to change from happy to serious in less than a second. 

“Um… Nonon about my date that was supposed to happen tonight.” Nonon turned her head away. “I’m sorry about that again…” Satsuki shook her head rapidly but before she could say anything, the door opened and her surgeon and a couple of nurses walked in. “Time for your surgery Ms. Jakuzure.” Nonon looked at Satsuki. “We’ll talk after okay, but remember I’m not mad at you, it wasn’t your fault.” Nonon nodded and the nurses helped her into a wheelchair as Satsuki walked out of the room. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nonon woke up slowly and the first thing that hit her mind was that her throat felt really dry. Opening her eyes and looked around to see if anyone was in her room. The first thing she noticed was that it was very dark in her room. She tried to sit up but failed with a grunt. She saw movement to her left and saw a figure appear over her. 

“Nonon, are you awake?” Satsuki asked. “Yes, I was hoping I could get something to drink, my throat is dry.” Nonon saw Satsuki move away from her and winced a little as a small light came on above her. Satsuki appeared again shortly with a small styrofoam cup with a lid and straw on it. “Do you want me to adjust your bed?” Nonon only nodded and she soon felt the to[ part of the bed start moving upward until she was in a position that was like she was sitting in a chair. 

“Here it’s water, I would give you something else but that’s what they gave you to drink.” Nonon grabbed it in her right hand and almost dropped it. Satsuki caught it and helped her drink. When she was done, Nonon couldn’t help the blush from appearing on her cheeks. “Hey there’s no need to be embarrassed, You’ve only just woken up from surgery, your arm might need a minute before it’s fully awake.” Satsuki said as she set the cup on a small table beside the bed. 

“What time is it?” Nonon couldn’t see a clock anywhere in the room. Satsuki grabbed her phone from her pocket. “It's almost two in the morning.” Nonon’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here at this time, you should go home. Get some sleep,” Satsuki rolled her eyes. “They told me you’d be a little weak when you woke up, so I decided to stay in case you needed something and you couldn’t press the nurse call button.” Nonon sighed. 

“Well I’ll be fine now. Go home, I’ve already troubled you enough.” Satsuki set her hand on top of Nonon’s which caused Nonon to blush again. “I’m not going anywhere until you get out of here, and you’re not going to convince me otherwise,” Nonon looked away, trying to will the blush away. Satsuki used her other hand to make Nonon look at her. 

“Why are you going through all this for me?” Nonon couldn’t contain the confusion, nor the sadness from her voice. “Why wouldn’t I?” Satsuki looked into Nonon’s eyes and her eyes held care and something Nonon couldn’t identify. “I don’t deserve this… you have better things to do… like try and reschedule your date with that woman…” Nonon tried to look away again but Satsuki stopped her. 

“Nonon… you deserve my time more than anyone.” Nonon looked at her in disbelief. “What… but your date…. I don’t deserve your attention more than her…” Satsuki rolled her eyes. “Nonon, there are no other women that are prominent in my life besides Ryuko, Mako, and you.” Nonon looked confused. “But then who was your date?” Satsuki laughed. “Ryuko is my sister and Mako is dating Ira, you do the math.”

Nonon’s eyes widened and looked away. “But why would you ever want me to be your date…” The tears were unstoppable as they fell down Nonon’s face. “Do you remember that day, a year after graduation...when I came over to your apartment after by emotional breakdown?” Nonon nodded. “Ever since that day, I’ve had these feelings for you, I didn’t know what they were for a while but ever since I figured it out, i’ve been trying to tell you how I feel.” 

“Satsuki… I need you to tell me exactly what you mean…. before I get my hopes up.” Nonon still wasn’t looking at Satsuki. Satsuki slowly turned Nonon’s head to face her. She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and was happy to feel Nonon meet her half way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you were following along as this story was written, you'll notice that i wrote that Satsuki's emotional breakdown happened one year after graduation in this chapter instead of one month like in chapter two, if you go back and check, I have changed it as well. 
> 
> I have one more chapter planned for this story, hope you all have enjoyed these chapters so far and I hope you will enjoy that one as well. 
> 
> As always tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments.
> 
> Oh and little information, in japan, their emergency service number is ,119 in case you were wondering why that's the number I put that the guy had called


	6. I couldn't be better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last chapter, I hope you like it. It was hard for me to write, this is the last chapter of my first fanfic. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Nonon was laying in her hospital bed with a large smile on her face. Satsuki had left to get something to eat which gave Nonon some time to think. _Me and Satsuki kissed, god it felt awesome. Does this mean we’re together. I mean I don’t know what else that could mean. Usually when people kiss like that they’re together. Oh man I can’t believe we kissed._

Nonon’s thought’s had been circling like this since Satsuki had left the room. She just couldn’t fully process what had happened. Satsuki, the woman who could have any woman she wanted, had chosen Nonon. It just didn’t make sense to Nonon. She wasn’t going to take the choice for granted though, she was going to make sure Satsuki knew she appreciated her. 

The door opened and Nonon turned her head quickly, hoping it was Satsuki. Unfortunately, it was just her nurse. “Hello miss Jakuzure, how are you feeling?” The nurse walked over to her and stood by her bed. “I’m feeling great actually.” The nurse smiled. “That’s good, the doctors will be happy to hear that.” The nurse wrote this down on her clipboard. 

“Alright, now if you begin to feel any pain in your arm or leg, press the call button.” Nonon nodded and the Nurse left. Nonon relaxed back onto her bed and sighed in content. _I’ve just been in a car crash, I have two broken limbs, and i’ll be stuck in a wheelchair for a while. Yet, because of Satsuki, I couldn’t be happier._

The door opened and Satsuki walked in and smiled to see the dreamy look on Nonon’s face. “Having good thoughts over there?” Nonon’s head whipped to look at Satsuki, her smile only being replaced by a look of surprise for a second. “Hey, how was your… I guess breakfast?” Satsuki walked over and sat by the bed. “It was alright, how are you feeling?” 

Nonon chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Satsuki looked annoyed. “S-sorry, it’s just, the nurse was just in and asked me the same thing and I just know that once the others come see me, they’re going to ask me the same thing, and the answer will still be the same.” Satsuki held an expectant look on her face. “Oh right, I’m fine, no pain at all.” 

There was some silence as the two women tried to relax, this was easier for Nonon due to her being in a mostly foam bed while Satsuki was in a wooden chair with a cushion on the seat and back of the chair. Nonon still couldn’t believe this was all real, she had gotten what she’d been dreaming about for years. It all just seemed too good to be true. 

Nonon looked over at Satsuki, who was currently on her phone, and just stared at her, not knowing what else to do in that moment. Satsuki, feeling like she was being watched, looked up to see Nonon staring at her. “Is something wrong Nonon?” Nonon shook her head. 

“No, not wrong, just… this all seems so unreal I guess.” Satsuki gave a look of confusion and was about to ask what Nonon meant but seeing the confused look, Nonon knew she had to explain. “I mean, I’m happy, ecstatic even, that you share the feeling’s i’ve had for you for years. I just feel like this all is too good to be true. That this isn’t real and i’m actually in a coma or worse.” 

Satsuki thought for a few seconds before she reached out and grabbed Nonon’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Does this feel real, did the kiss we shared earlier feel real?” Nonon could only nod and give Satsuki’s hand a squeeze back. “Nonon, I don’t know if me telling you that this is all real will help or not but it’s all I've got. This is real, and if it takes me kissing you a thousand times for you to believe it, then that’s what I'll do.” 

Nonon blushed at the statement. Then she got a nervous look on her face and gulped. “Th-then do it.” Satsuki smiled and stood up, leaning in, Nonon leaned in as well, and they were only one inch away. Then there was knocking on the door and the two separated quickly. “Yep, real world alright, only in the real world would a thousand kisses be denied to me.” Nonon angely muttered this while Satsuki went to open the door. Satsuki couldn’t contain the chuckle at Nonon’s grumbling. “Don’t worry Nonon. There will be time for that later, when we have more… privacy.” 

Nonon didn’t have time to process the sultry tone Satsuki put on her last word before the door was opened and in walked the other three members of the elite four. All three of them were holding something in their hands. Uzu was holding a green sharpie, Inumuta was holding the bag from earlier, and Ira was holding a folded white poster board with Nonon’s name written on the front in large pink letters. 

“How are you feeling Nonon?” Nonon chuckled at Inumuta’s predicted question. “I knew one of you would ask me that, I'm fine.” Inumuta nodded and put the bag on her little table. “Your phone is fully charged, plus I did you a couple of favors.” Nonon’s smile faltered quickly. “What did you do, you better not have gone through my phone.” Inumuta rolled his eyes. “Please, I know better than to play with a snake's fangs, I merely ran a few of my own softwares through your phone that will give you better virus protection, lower battery power consumption, and clear data that was left behind from old or uninstalled apps.” 

Nonon smiled. “Thank you, and i’m glad you know better.” Then she looked to Uzu. “Alright, I know what you’re waiting for, like I said before, nothing inappropriate, and don’t take up too much space, I want other people to sign them where I can see it.” Uzu nodded. “Alright, anything you’d like drawn on there while i’m writing?” Nonon shook her head. “Not in green.” 

As Uzu started writing on her leg cast. Ira stepped forward. “After Mako heard about your injuries, she made you this.” He opened it up and it was a large pop-up drawing of Nonon in a wheelchair with a banner over her head that read ‘GET WELL SOON’. Nonon laughed a little. “She really goes above and beyond with the little things doesn’t she.” Ira nodded and Nonon saw a look in his eyes that almost matched what Nonon had seen in Satsuki’s eyes when she was looking at her. 

“You really love her don’t you?” Nonon hadn’t even realized she was asking the question until the words left her lips. Ira’s face turned a shade of deep crimson so fast Nonon was surprised he didn’t pass out. Ira delved into a stuttering mess for almost a full minute before he just gave up trying to talk and just nodded. “Well she’s lucky to have you big guy.” Ira's face returned to a somewhat normal color and he chuckled. “I feel I am the lucky one Jakuzure.” 

Nonon looked over at Satsuki, who was watching Uzu to make sure he didn’t draw anything bad on her leg before turning back to Ira. “I think I know how you feel there Ira.” Ira had followed her gaze and simply nodded. Nonon knew by that that he supported them. She gave him a nod back and laid her head back onto her pillow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


While it had taken three days for the hospital to release her. Nonon was happy to finally be back in her own apartment, even if she needed some help getting there. Since her keys had been towed away with her car, she had been waiting a couple of hours outside her apartment while Satsuki drove to the local scrap yard to see if they still had Nonon’s car intact. As she sat there, Nonon’s neighbor walked out of his apartment, saw her, and walked over. 

“Hey Nonon, what happened to you?” He walked over and leaned against the wall. Nonon rolled her eyes, she hated this guy. “None of your business Yotashi, leave me alone.” Yotashi laughed. “Yeah, okay now seriously, what happened?” Nonon outwardly groaned, this guy has been hitting on her since the day she moved into her apartment. What’s worse is that he actually thought that his advances were working. 

“Seriously, it’s none of your business Yotashi.” He laughed. “I see, play hard to get, I can see right through it.” Nonon was so close to punching him in the gut. “Dude, take a hint, I don’t like you, not even a little bit.” Yotashi rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, and let me guess, because you’re a ‘lesbian’, right” He said as he used finger quotations and a sarcastic tone when he said ‘lesbain’. 

“That is exactly why, I like women, not guys. In fact...” Nonon’s eyes widened with realization. “...In fact, I have a girlfriend now, and she’ll be back with the keys to my apartment any minute now.” Yotashi actually laughed. “Yeah, okay, that’s a good one, now come on Nonon, the sooner you admit it, the sooner your night’s of sleeping alone end.” Yotashi had leaned in super close, only stopping an arm’s length away from Nonon’s face, and that was the last straw for Nonon.

“Okay, Yotashi, if you don’t back off right now, I’m going to have to go back to the hospital to get a new cast for my leg, cause the other one is going to be stuck up your ass.” Before Nonon could gage Yotashi’s reaction to that, she heard someone clear their throat. Both Nonon and Yotashi turned their heads to see Satsuki standing there holding Nonon’s keys in her hand. 

  
  


Nonon was nervous for a second before she realized there was no way Satsuki didn’t hear her threaten Yotashi. “What’s going on here?” Satsuki asked as Yotashi moved away from Nonon, a little embarrassed that he’d been caught. Satsuki took advantage of him moving away to move and stand beside Nonon. “You got here at the perfect time Satsuki, I was about to put my cast up this guy’s ass.” Satsuki smiled. “I heard, and I have an Idea” Nonon looked confused, but was happily surprised when she saw Satsuki leaning closer. 

Nonon met her halfway and they kissed. Yotashi was nowhere to be seen when they separated to catch their breath. “I liked that idea.” Satsuki laughed. “As did I. '' They kissed again, this one shorter than the first since Nonon really wanted to lay down in her bed. 

After she laid down, Nonon got comfy and smiled. “Would you like something to eat Nonon?” Satsuki was situating the wheelchair so that Nonon could get into it easily if she needed to. “Umm… actually no, while the hospital food isn’t the best, it does fill you up.” Satsuki nodded. “Is there anything you want or need before I go into the living room?” Nonon was a little confused. “You’re not going home… I mean, not that I want you too.” Satsuki chuckled at how quickly Nonon became a nervous mess. 

“No, I’m not going home yet, I’m going to make sure you are able to get by on your own first.” Nonon blushed. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Satsuki.” Nonon knew Satsuki wasn’t implying that, but she didn’t want to inconvenience her new girlfriend more than she already has. 

“Nonon. I know you can but you aren’t at your best and you’re going to need help, and I plan on helping you until you’re better.” Nonon sighed. “You can’t stay here for the whole time I'm hurt.” Satsuki nodded and sat on Nonon’s bed. “I know, and I fully plan on going home, but i’m going to stay for a few days to help you get situated.” Nonon smiled. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” It was a question that didn’t require an answer. Satsuki leaned in and gave Nonon a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You stuck by me through my whole life, even when I tried to push you away.” Nonon blushed. “S-satsuki… I… I love you.” Nonon knew it would be constant tease ammunition, the fact that she said the L word first but she didn’t care.

Satsuki looked surprised for a second but leaned in and kissed Nonon quickly after. After a few seconds, she pulled away. “I love you too Nonon.” Nonon smiled and couldn’t help the jump in her heart. She was happy Satsuki had kissed her again. She might have hurt herself trying to if Satsuki hadn’t. 

This kiss ended a full minute later when Nonon hesitantly pushed Satsuki away. “I’m sorry to end this moment so soon but umm… I’m thirsty, could you get me some water.” Satsuki laughed. “Of course Nonon, i’ll be right back.” Satsuki got up and walked out of the room. Nonon laid there and couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky she was. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That night, Nonon had refused to let Satsuki sleep on the couch, and gave her the choices of sharing Nonon’s bed, or going home to her own. Not wanting to leave Nonon alone in case she needed help, Satsuki chose option number one. While Nonon had difficulty changing cloths, Nonon held firm that she could change her undergarments by herself,

Nonon knew it was a stupid thing to be stuborn about, and while Satsuki had seen Nonon naked a few times in the past, the moments hadn’t been for long, were from a distance, and there was nothing special about those moments. Now that they were dating however, Nonon wanted to wait until they decided to be intimate for Satsuki to see her naked up close. 

Satsuki had fallen asleep rather quickly and was thankfully not a snorer. Nonon was laying on her right side. It wasn’t the most comfortable way she could sleep, but it was the way she’d gotten used to sleeping. Right as she was about to fall asleep however, she felt the bed move and heard the covers rustling a little, telling her that Satsuki had rolled over. Then she saw Satsuki’s arm wrap around her and pull her close. Nonon was surprised, but not uncomfortable. 

Blushing, Nonon cuddled closer to Satsuki, closed her eyes, and thought about her visit to the coffee shop four days ago. She looked at Satsuki and remembered the question she asked that had started her little inner turmoil. 

_“Are you okay Nonon?”_

Nonon gave her honest answer to that question as she fell asleep. 

_I couldn’t be better, and it’s all thanks to you Satsuki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's hear it, what did you all think about it? I want your honest opinion, if you think it was bad, be honest, but not mean. if there is something you want me to fix, let me know. If there is something that doesn't add up in your head, ask and i'll try and put it together. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this fic, it was stressful but rewarding, I hope to write more in the future.


End file.
